


nothing but a memory

by befham



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s03d21 Al Sah-Him, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al Sah-Him looks into her eyes unflinchingly. “The man that you loved is gone. I am not him. I may have his face, I may have his memories, but I do not have his emotions. I am Al Sah-Him, Heir to the Demon, and you mean nothing to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but a memory

**Author's Note:**

> written very quickly after watching 3x21. please excuse the crappy writing, but i have too many feels right now.

“Stop looking for me,” he growls, his voice echoing around Palmer’s office.

 

Felicity drops her tablet with a squeak and turns around, a hand fluttering to her chest in surprise. “Oliver,” she whispers in astonishment. Her eyes take him in as he steps from out of the shadows. He drops his hood, his face set in stone as he takes in the blonde woman staring at him with such love and anguish in her eyes. 

 

Al Sah-Him steps closer to her. “Stop looking for me, or there will be consequences.” He tightens his hold on his bow and steps away once more to melt back into the shadows but her shout of, “Wait!” stops him.

 

“Oliver,” she says, her voice barely more than a breathless whisper. “Oliver please don’t go-”

 

“Do not call me that. I am Al Sah-Him.” 

 

Felicity shakes her head stubbornly, walking to him until she stands before him. She does not shy away from him like many do, and for that he feels a spark of admiration. “No-”

 

“Oliver Queen is dead.” 

 

“I’m really getting tired of people telling me that,” Felicity seethes, her caution quickly forgotten in her anger. She steps closer to him and hisses, “You’re standing right in front of me, don’t you dare tell me that you’re dead.”

 

She is a stranger to him, this fiery blonde who stares up at him as if he is her entire world. He remembers her. The endless babble, the blond ponytail and the short skirts. He remembers longing looks and lingering touches. He remembers her whispering his name against the shell of his ear, the feel of her lips against his.

 

He remembers, but the memories belong to the past, to Oliver Queen.

 

And Oliver Queen is gone. 

 

Al Sah-Him looks into her eyes unflinchingly. “The man that you loved is gone. I am not him. I may have his face, I may have his memories, but I do not have his emotions. I am Al Sah-Him, Heir to the Demon, and you mean nothing to me.”

 

“So you truly feel nothing for John? For Thea?” She swallows tightly and whispers, “For me?”

 

“No.” And it is the truth. Al Sah-Him feels nothing for this woman. But he finds himself cupping her cheek with a calloused hand and making an effort to soften his voice.

 

“Oliver Queen loved his sister and his friends. He loved you with his entire heart. But Oliver Queen is nothing but a memory. Mourn him and move on, for he will never return to your arms.”

 

He feels the tears falling against her cheek and it feels like a kick to his stomach. He wipes one away with his thumb and forces himself to walk away from her. 

 

“Well, Al Sah-Him,” she spits after him, his name sounding like the vilest curse upon her colourful lips. “I don’t accept that. I don’t know how, but I will find away to bring Oliver back. I can promise you that.”

 

Al Sah-Him forces himself to carry on walking, but nonetheless, he cannot help the small spark of hope that flickers in her chest.


End file.
